The present invention relates to a mirror operating arrangement for interchangeable lens type single lens reflex cameras.
With respect to the mirror operating arrangement of interchangeable lens type single lens reflex cameras, a considerable number of so-called retrogression type mirror operating arrangements have been devised and put into practice in order to solve the problems of image darkening and narrowing upon utilizing telephoto lenses and the mechanical back restrictions of interchangeable lenses. For cases in which camera shaking must be avoided to as great an extent as possible, such as microscopic and copying photography, individual mirror-up arrangements have been put into practice to avoid mirror shocks.
In accordance with the present invention, upon individual manual mirror-up operation only the front portion of the mirror is moved up, and the remaining move-up action is utilized for shock absorbing of the mirror driving member which has become stronger to the extent of the unnecessariness part of mirror driving power, at the time of shutter release action. The front part of the mirror is fully swung up as viewed from the mount upon lens removal. In the area of the lens attaching mount, the space is scarcely narrower when the mirror is swung up in accordance with the present invention than when the whole mirror is fully swung up, so that the space for super wide angle lenses, fish eye lenses, and similar components which can only be attached with the mirror swung-up, is almost equal to that of fully swung-up mirror cases. Such advantages can not be obtained if the mirror rotation shaft acts as a fixed fulcrum. Further, the shock absorbing arrangement of the present invention considerably decreases the operation noise, and the shock absorbing action is automatically made upon photographing operation during which time camera shaking should be avoided. The shock absorbing member is the conventional mirror itself, so that the foregoing advantages are economically attained without any new members solely included for shock dampening purposes.